FoxBox
3-2-1 Penguins Aaron Stone Adventures of AJ Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Alex Kidd: No Kidding with this Kidd Annoying Orange Astropop A.T.O.M. Atom Ant Atomic Betty Atomic Betty: Mission Earth Avatar: The Last Airbender Bakugan Battle Brawlers Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Bakugan: New Vestroia Batman: The Animated Series Beast Machines Beast Wars Beyblade Beyblade: G-Revolution Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblade: Metal Fusion Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblade: V-Force Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot Birdman Blue Dragon Bomberman Jetters Bubble Guppies Superheroes Bravest Warriors Captain Flamingo Captain Planet and the Planeteers Challenge of the Go-Bots Chaotic Chaotic: M'arrillian Invasion Chaotic: Secrets of the Lost City Code Lyoko Conker's Bad Days Cosmic Quantum Ray Cosmo the Seedrian Cramp Twins Crash Bandicoot Turbo Cubix Cyberchase Cybergate '88 Cybergate '90 Cybergate Animated Cybergate Armada Cybergate Chronicles Cybergate Delta Cybergate Energon Cybergate Fusion Cybergate: Hexkids Cybergate: Hexicans vs Dexicans (2001) Cybergate: Hexicans vs Dexicans (2015) Cybergate Infinity Cybergate Legacy Cybergate Legends Cybergate Prime Cybergate Superlink Cybergate: The Academy Cybergate: The Terrific Ten Cybergate Zero Deadpool: The Cartoon Deltora Quest Digimon: Data Squad Digimon: Digital Monsters Digimon: Fusion Digimon: Ultrapower Dinosaur Office Dinozaurs Donkey Kong Country Dragon Ball Z Dragon Booster Earthbound: The Series Earthworm Jim: The Animated Series F1: SpeedSquad Fantastic Four (1994) Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes Fighting Foodons Funky Cops FLCL F-Zero GP Legend G-Police: City over Siege Gargoyles Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles Get Ed G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero Gran Turismo: The Series Green Lantern: The Animated Series Gundam Wing He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. IGPX IJLSA Adventures Infamous: Power Colony Inspector Gadget Iron Man (1994) Iron Man: Armored Adventures Jackie Chan Adventures Jet Set Radio: The Animated Series Jewelpets J-Men Johnny Test Jonny Quest Justice League Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Killer Instinct: Ultratech Wars Kim Possible Kingdom Hearts: Lands of Magic Kirby Buckets Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Kong: The Animated Series Kung-Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Larry-Boy: The Cartoon Adventures League of Super Evil Legend of Zelda Legend of Zelda: Lost World Legion of Superheroes Lilo and Stitch: The Series Little Apple LittleBigPlanet: The Series Loonatics Unleashed Lords of Fruitbush Los Luchadores Magical DoReMi Magical Red ChaCha Mario Kart: Super Circuit Math Blaster: Journey through the Math Galaxy Maximum Ride: Against the Tide Medabots Metroid Striked Mew Mew Power Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Milky Holmes Mikuopolis Molly Moon; The Incredible Hypnotist Monster Buster Club Monsters vs. Aliens Monsuno: World Masters Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Mortal Kombat: Spirit Conquest My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Naruto Naruto: Shippuden NASCAR Racers NiGHTS: Adventures of Dreams Noonbory and the Super 7 Oban Star-Racers Odd Squad Panzer Dragoon: The Clans Pinky and the Brain PJ Masks Pokemon Pokemon: Advanced Pokemon: Advanced Battle Pokemon: Advanced Challenge Pokemon: Battle Frontier Pokemon: Black and White Pokemon BW: Adventures in Unova Pokemon BW: Rival Destinies Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl Pokemon DP: Battle Dimension Pokemon DP: Galactic Battles Pokemon DP: Sinnoh League Victors Pokemon: Johto League Champions Pokemon: Master Quest Pokemon: The Johto Journeys Pokemon The Series: XY Popeye Power Rangers Cyberforce Power Rangers Dinocharge Power Rangers DinoThunder Power Rangers In Space Power Rangers Jungle Fury Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Megaforce Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers Ninja Storm Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Power Rangers Psychic Flash Power Rangers R.P.M. Power Rangers Samurai Power Rangers S.P.D. Power Rangers Speedforce Power Rangers Super Megaforce Power Rangers Swordstorm Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers Wild Force Power Rangers Zeo PowerUp Heroes Primal Rage Pucca Puyo Pop Fever: The Series Rabbids Invasion Ratchet and Clank: Divide and Conquer Rayman Unlimited Redakai: Conquer the Kairu Redwall Sailor Moon Samurai Jack Shaman King Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Shinzo Silverhawks Silver Surfer Sly Cooper: Theft Incarnate Smosh.com Sonic the Hedgehog (SATAM) Sonic the Hedgehog: The Next Adventure Sonic Boom Sonic Underground Sonic X Soul Calibur: Into the Inferno Space Stars Sealab 2020 Sealab 2021 Spider-Man (1995) Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Spider-Man Unlimited Spyro the Dragon Unleashed Stargate Atlantis Stargate Infinity Stargate SG-1 Stargate Universe Star Trek (1966) Star Wars Rebels Streets of Rage: Pyrostrike Static Shock Superman (1940s shorts) Superman: The Animated Series Super Mario World Super Monkey Ball: The Series Supernoobs Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Super Smash Bros. Clash Sushi Pack Swarm: Clagnor Invasion S.W.A.T Kats: The Radical Squadron Team Chaotix Teen Titans Teen Titans Go! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1982) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Tetris: Trekking the Inch of Space The Aquabats Super Show! The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes The Avengers: United They Stand The Batman The Girl who Could Fly: Adventures outside of Lowland The Giver: Rejuvenation The Heroside Girls The Impossibles The Incredible Hulk (1996) The Mummy: The Animated Series The Real Ghostbusters The Spectacular Spider-Man The Super Mario Bros. Super Show The Tick The Troop The Team of Timmy Turner The World Ends with You: The Series Thunderbirds: Land, Sky and Sea Thundercats Tigersharks Totally Spies Transformers Animated Transformers Armada Transformers: Autobots vs Decepticons Transformers Cybertron Transformers Energon Transformers: Generation 1 Transformers: Generation 2 Transformers Prime Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2000) Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) Tron: Prime Tron: Uprising Turbo F.A.S.T. T.U.F.F. Puppy Twisted Metal: Derby 1000 Ultimate Muscle Ultimate Spider-Man Viva Piñata Voltron: Defender of the Universe Warioware: Tooned Wild Kratts Wipeout: Fury Central W.I.T.C.H. Wisps Wordgirl WWE Slam City Xenoblade Legends X-Men (1992) X-Men (2015) X-Men: Evolution Xyber 9: New Dawn Yin Yang Yo! Yu-Gi-Oh! Zoids Category:Science Fiction